MySpace Freak
by Atlanta Sunshine
Summary: [WARNING VERY OOC] Draco loves the site MySpace. One day he decides to look up Hermione Granger. The Hermione he finds is nothing like the nerdy bookworm they all know and love, or hate. Will Draco fall for Hermione, or is he just up to old tricks?...HGDM
1. The Freak On The Prowl

ATL Sunshine

Entertainment Presents to you

------

MySpace Freak

------

Draco sat at his desk. It was a calm Friday night and he was looking forward to spending the whole night chatting with girls on the internet. His parents were asleep and school was out for the holidays. His had his own room above the pool house and he used it to his advantage. Of course him being the pampered Malfoy heir, wanted a bigger room, but the bigger rooms were inside the house. Draco decided that it was better to have a okay sized room and privacy, then a huge room with constant bickering from his parents and late night crying sessions from his mother.

He only learned about the muggle created computer and Internet, because his father used it to keep track of Death Eater meetings. Draco, of course, wanted one of his own. His father obliged and taught him how to use one. He was fascinated with all you could do. Look at videos, search for homework answers(something he needed from the beginning, sure he was top in his class after Granger, but he had to work hard!), chat with girls, steal muggle credit card numbers( they were always easy), chat with girls, order clothes without shopping, chat with girls and yeah chat with girls.

Draco learned about MySpace from one of his friends who had a squib sister. She apparently loved it. Draco chatted with her on some nights, after seeing her pictures of course! Draco decided to look for someone new to talk with or flirt with, he never talked! He sat down and clicked onto MySpace. He went to the search box and contemplated who to search. Blaise didn't have one, Pansy always threw herself at him, no he liked a challenge. All his other friends or Slytherin stalkers despised the muggle world, so he guessed they probably wouldn't have one. He thought about everyone. He typed in all the girls he slept with in school, but only found muggle girls with the same names. They weren't that bad though.

He sat there for a while and then finally came up with it. Pothead, Weasel and Mudblood! Granger had to have a MySpace, she was a mudblood! And why would she leave her best friends in the dark and not tell them about MySpace? That's cruel! No, Pothead and Weaselbee had to have one. And they did. Draco ran a search on Ron Weasley and found a profile. Red hair, blue eyes, best buds: Harry and Hermione. Bingo!

He looked at the pictures and was quite disturbed when he found Ron shirtless! He only had boxers on and his lips were pouted! He was doing a terrible job at trying to pick up girls! Yuck!

"He must be gay, but i feel sorry for all the phags out there too!" Draco said while instantly clicking out of Ron's profile.

Draco decided to go ahead and search for Potter. He found him. Oh boy did he find him.

"Bloody fuck! He must be the most popular guy on here! "Draco screamed in astonishment.

Harry had over 200,000 friends! He had girls commenting his good looks everywhere, while also fighting for a spot in his top eight. Draco saw that most of the girls were from Hogwarts. The others were all from Beaubatons or other magical academies.

"Bloody Potter! Your damn fame gets you everything huh?" Draco spat as he went down his list of friends. He noticed that lots of them were muggles. They were from the States and other parts of Europe.

That's when Draco saw his last option of fun that night. He saw her, Hermione. She was pretty far down the page, yet she had only IM'ed Harry probably 3 minutes ago. Damn Potter!

He read her IM:

_Hey Harry!_

_I c all of your girls R out 2nite! LOL! Call me lata & let me kno _

_if we R goin 2 the burrow 2gether. Ron said he wanted us 2 come 2morrow_

_Luv Ya Mione_

He clicked on her and it took him to her page. The first thing he noticed was that Mudblood had over 100,000 friends! Dammit!

"How the hell do they have this many friends and I have like 10!" Draco saw that they were mostly guys. Draco would have never of thought that Hermione Granger, mudblood, Harry Fucking Potter's best friend, bookworm extraordinaire, would have even one guy on her page other than her two sidekicks. Draco saw hundreds upon hundreds, upon...okay thousands of guys! He was shocked to say the least!

Then he did it. He clicked on her profile. He saw the 'pics' icon. He clicked it.

Draco was shocked even more. He would never of thought that Hermione Granger, mudblood, Harry Fucking Potter's best friend, bookworm extraordinaire, unpretty, bushy-haired beast, would have ever looked so HOT!


	2. Disturbing Thoughts

**Fabulous-Krista**

**MySpace Freak**

**Ch. 2- Disturbing Thoughts**

**

* * *

**

Draco stared at the picture before him. He was disturbed somewhat and then completely turned on. Granger stood there in one of her pics, with only a white bikini on. She was soaking wet and leaning over near the camera. Her boobs were threatening to spill out. He couldn't take his eyes away. He was so deeply disturbed at that moment. He felt as if he wanted to do what he thought was, 'dirty' things to her?

"Ughh!...That can't be healthy. I mean yeah she's hot, so what? It doesn't mean anything...right?...ughh, i think i spend too much time on here, i mean this computer is making me think of awfully weird and crazy things. I mean it's Granger for Christ's sake!...But...damn!"

That wasn't it. He looked at the other, oh say, fifty pictures. There were ones with her in 'awkward' positions to say the least. There were some with her in minimal clothing. The smallest amount was only her in boy briefs and a couple of Mardi Gras necklaces.

"Who is this person?...This cannot be Hermione Granger the mudblood. God, how can she look so virgin-like at school and then so ho-...er...nice looking on here?"

Draco stared at some other photos. She was wearing a red halter top in one, with a small denim mini skirt. Her top came up enough to show off her toned and tanned stomach with her silver studded belly button ring.

"She has a belly button ring? I wonder if she has any other piercings?"

Draco then noticed that guys were in some photos with her. He looked at them and saw that most of them were probably her boyfriends or ex. In most of them they were smiling, but in one Granger was in full lip lock with some blonde dude. He looked under the photo for the caption.

Photo:

_Me & my friend Rick drunk in Cabo_

"Granger got drunk?! Damn, this girl is turning out to be something else."

Draco looked at some more photos and found some with the Golden Trio. Harry and Ron both had their arms around Hermione and they looked like they were somewhat a little too happy.

"Great. More drunken party photos, what next? A threesome?"

Draco was a little uneasy after that bit of words, thinking of Pothead and Weasel actually boning Hermione, threatened to bring his dinner up his throat. Maybe it was just the whole Weasel and Pothead getting laid at all that disturbed him. Well, Hermione he wouldn't mind watching being boned, if it were by hi- whoa!

"Where the hell did that come from? This is really starting to freak me out! I mean, it's Granger. So what if she's, dare i say it, hot? I don't give a fuck..."

He searched through the rest of the photos. He halted when he saw one of Hermione and Ron, making out.

He quickly read the caption.

Photo:

_Me & my ex, Ron. Were just friends now. _

_He says he still luvs me, but i only luv him as a friend._

Draco then saw one of her with Potter and his jaw dropped again. She was laying on a bed, supposedly hers since it was in many pictures, with Potter laying under her and she was kissing him feverently, while he had his hands on her hips. He, again, read the caption.

Photo:

_Another ex. This is my friend Harry. _

_We dated 4 a while. He says he still luvs me,_

_but, like Ron, I only saw him as a friend._

"God woman! Do you date all of your friends?"

He looked at a few more photos and then was even more shocked when he came across a photo of Hermione and Ginny Weasley, making out, topless.

"What the fuck! She's a lesbian too!?" He stared for the longest time and then decided to read it.

Photo:

_Me & my girlfriend(no not in that way!) Ginny. We got drunk _

_Steven's(another ex) beach party and ended up making out._

_We got all the way to taking R tops off B 4 Steven found us &_

_stopped us, but not B 4 he took R pic. LOL! He's still a good friend tho._

"She's getting to where she's more perverted than i am. And that's pretty perverted." Draco shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He thought about how many times Granger had probably done 'it'. It was no secret that Draco was 'experienced', but really he had only had sex about 20 times with only 6 girls. He lost his virginity in 5th year. To no one other than Pansy Parkinson.

"God, that's a bad memory." He thought about how they didn't even know what they were doing. It was very awkward and cold. He didn't like to relish on the fact that he didn't get the hang of it until his 4th try, but, he was still good at what he did(after the 4th try).

He sat there and wondered just how many times Granger had done it and with how many guys.

"There's over 60 guys on here. She has to be busy over the holidays."

He didn't want to think about it, but Granger probably had had more sex than he did and that was scary, especially if everyone found out.

"I am sick of this little act! This shy, bookwormish, virgin freak act that she uses at school. She's actually a hot, sexy, friend manipulating whore! I have to find someway for her to act like this at school.

Hmph, Gryffindor Princess my ass. More like Gryffindor Slut. Wouldn't it be just perfect for this these pictures to get to everyone in our school. No one would look at her the same way again. I know i never will..."

* * *

**I just wanted to say thank you to all who reviewed. I hope you all stay readers. I don't know how long the story will be, but i'm gonna have some fun with it. ;)**

**Love Fabulous-Krista**


	3. Back To Virginity

**Fabulous-Krista**

**MySpace Freak**

**Ch. 3- Back To Virginity**

* * *

Hermione grabbed her brush from her bathroom drawer and pushed and shoved, trying to get it in her overly stuffed trunk. 

"Damn thing!" After shoving and struggling to get it into the pocket, she finally minimized it.

"Mione? You okay in there?" Asked a concerned and clearly frustrated Harry Potter. He had heard her heaving and grunting and questioned if she was even packing her trunk.

"Yeah Harry, i'm fine! Just this damn trunk isn't big enough!" She sat on it, shut and locked it. "...I'll be out in a minute!"

"Hurry up will you?"

"Shut up Harry, i'll be out in a minute. Go harass Ron!"

Harry snorted and walked away. He didn't know where Ron was and didn't bother trying to find him. He just wanted to make sure he wasn't in there coming onto her...or...well doing anything to make her grunt like that.

Harry sat on the couch and sighed. Another year of school. He was happy yet sad. This was their last year and then they would be adults. Another year of Hermione not being his. He hated it. What had he done to her to make her just break up with him? Was she in love? Was she scared of commitment? Did she not like him anymore? It was a hard question to ask, when you were probably the only guy she hadn't shagged. It reminded him of that awkward situation...

'_Oh, Harry.I'm sorry. I'm saving myself for the one...'_

_'The one? The one what?...'_

_' The one i want to have sex with, duh!'_

_'You don't want to have sex with me?...'_

_'Harry? Come on now, you're my friend. I can't do that to you...'_

_'But you've made out with me and all. I love you..is it..do you not like me? What is it?'_

_'Harry. I love you as a friend. Not a lover. I was just doing this to be friendly..'_

Friendly? Friendly how? It killed him to just be her friend. He knew she wasn't waiting for the 'one'. She just wanted to mess with him. It made him angry, yet still not angry enough because if she said come he would follow. Of course he didn't want to lose her, so he accepted to just be friends with her.

Having to deal with her dating Ron for only a week over the summer nearly drove him mad. He still had a hold of possesiveness on her. The week after of Ron gloating about how many times they had done it, nearly killed him. They pretended to be friends around Hermione, but alone, they were enemies.

Hermione came out of the bathroom and jolted Harry from his thoughts. She was wearing a strapless baby blue corset with a black tied ribbon around the midsection, a mini black ruffled skirt, black stiletto heels with her toes a baby blue polish, like the corset. Her hair was in tosseled waves and her makeup consisted of black eyeliner, mascara, blue eyeshadow, lip gloss, and a light rosy pink blush.

She was stunning.

Harry was staring at her until she came up and snapped in his face.

"Harry? You okay?" She asked. Actually not knowing what he was satring at. Even though she had pretended to love him(She really wanted to, but it just didn't happen), she was completely oblivious to all of his looks, stares, drooling, constant daydreaming, and the whole Ron-is-a-bastard fiasco. In other words, she had no idea that he really liked, no, loved her.

"Uh...nothing. Are you really wearing that to the train station?" Asked Harry after he sobered up.

"Yes. Why? Do you not like it?" She looked herself over in the mirror and contemplated her shoes.

'Like it? Is this girl blind. If she hadn't of snapped i would have been at her feet drooling, implicitly begging for her to let me be with her.' Harry was even confused at how she never noticed his behavior. As for the outfit? Oh he liked, no, loved it! Dammit!

"Mione it's fine, but won't people be curious as to why..."

"Oh, Harry, i'm wearing my robes over it. No one will see." She reassured. "Where's Ron?"

"Oh, uh...don't know really..."

"Don't know? Usually you two are inseperable. What? 'Nother guy fight. I never understand those. What, did he take one too many spoonfulls of mashed potatoes last night?" She asked mock interested.

Harry actually laughed. She was quite the funny girl, even though there was no fight, well none involving mashed potatoes.

Hermione finished primping in the mirror and walked into the TV room, where her laptop was. She opened it, turned it on and went directly to MySpace. She logged in and began to type in an update.

Update:

_Hey guys! Well, it's time 4 me 2 go 2 skool now._

_Bor! We leave 2day & i will be gon until june. _

_I will try 2 talk evryday, but it'll be hard ther._

_luv U all & hope 2 hear from ya'll soon._

_Luv Mione._

She sighed and minimized her laptop and put it in her purse. She then got up and walked into the kitchen to find Harry and Ron just sitting and eating. Not talking.

"What is it with you two? What did one of ya'll do? I'm surprised you both haven't made up already for...whatever it was." Hermione walked over and stared them down.

"Well if Harry would just admit that i got better."

"Never."

Again Hermione was completely oblivious of the dangerous terse between Harry and Ron. She just shrugged it off and saw another thing she needed to complain about.

"Whatever, boys!...Why are you eating?! Were supposed to go out to lunch today. Ugh, come on, put this up and let's go. The train arrives at eleven o'clock sharp, i'm sure we all know that after six years."

Hermione grabbed her coat and robes and put them in her haute bag. Ron and Harry silently got up and cleaned the table, then grabbed their stuff and left with Hermione and her beauty still on their minds.

* * *

"Ron come on! It's 10:45! The train leaves in fifteen minutes!" Hermione yelled. She grabbed her haute bag after finishing putting on her school robes and then grabbed her purse. Harry was carrying her trunk for her and was already halfway up the walk to the train station, but Ron was just taking his time getting his stuff from the cab. 

"Mione i'm coming!" He yelled.

After he finally got it out of the trunk, he paid the driver and left running with Hermione. She had changed her shoes to flats, just in case.

They made their way, secretly, to platform 9 and 3/4 and hurridly rushed into the train. They saw many familiar faces as they continued to search for a compartment. After a couple of minutes they found an empty compartment.

After Harry had put all of their stuff up, except Ron's of course, he sat down by Hermione.

"God, i can't believe we found an empty one this close to time. Now i can just relax." She said as she leaned up against Harry.

Harry, out of his love for Hermione and his hate for Ron, let her lay her head in his lap. Mayne it was a bad idea. He did mental magic and placed a concealment charm on his boner and let her rest.

He could practically fell the jealousy and rage exuming from Ron. He just chose to lay his head back and rest as well.

Ron had felt bad about this whole 'Hermione' issue. He hated not having Harry as a friend anymore, but Harry had dated Hermione and still loved her and had supposedly done unmentionable things to her, so that meant there was a competetion, therefore, Ron hated Harry. Period.

Of course Ron had blown the whole thing out of proportion. He had not slept with Hermione as he said so. She had mentioned something of him not being the 'one'. Bullshit! How could she lead him on like that? That had fueled the hate for Harry. He did something that he, Ron, had so desperately wanted to do, and to the one that he loved. That made him mad.

Hermione laid there and thought about why Harry and Ron were fighting. She thought about all of their fights. They never made sense. She was trying to remember if she had packed her laptop's charger when suddenly someone opened the compartment door.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? The new couple of Hogwarts?" Malfoy smiled as he knew Granger was getting worked up.

She sat up and stared daggers at him. "Mafoy, why must you always annoy me while i'm trying to relax?" She asked getting up to push him out.

"Relax? It seemed as if you were enjoying the company of Pothead's little friend there." He wiggled his eyebrows. Trying to sniff out her game.

"What? Ron was across from me."

"Oh don't play stupid..."

"She's not playing anything Malfoy. Now if you would leave us the hell alone."

He was about to mention the whole myspace infatuation, but thought better of it. He was going to use it to his advantage. Instead he leaned against the door frame and noticed her makeup, and shoes, she had put the heels back on. She was going to school, but why did she look like her 'other' self? He wondered what she was wearing under her robes...

"You know, Granger. You never take off your robes. Are you trying to hide something?..." He said as he reached for the draw string.

"Malfoy don't!" But it was too late. The robes slid from her body and pooled at her feet. She felt as if she were naked in front of him as he stared at her body and the corset that hugged her every curve.

Malfoy just stared. This was the Hermione that haunted him, and whom he was also disgusted by. The sexy, hot, friend manipulating whore of MySpace.

After what seemed like ages, Ron grabbed her robes and wrapped them around her shoulders, and told Malfoy to piss off.

After seeing her body covered once again, he sobered up and excused himself. There was no need for insult, her body was perfect, and he was hot, stiff and needed some air. 'This whole ordeal is going to drive me crazy if i see her like this on a daily basis. I hope i can keep from shagging the living hell out of her. Dammit! The female body was ruthless.'

* * *

Hermione sat down after checking her e-mail. She thought about what had happened earlier. Malfoy had seen 'her'. She knew she should have just dressed for school, but she thought that she could sneak out that night to go to Hogsmeade's annual Summer's End Bash. 

She could probably still go, but the thought of her being exposed sent shivers down her spine. What would she do? He would most definately tell everyone and then she'd never hear the end of it.

'This cannot happen again. It's school time now. This Hermione has to go. The normal, bushy-haired, bookworm, virgin Hermione Granger is me now.'

She argued with herself a bit more, but then knew it was for the best. She couldn't deal with any of this at school. The normal Hermione was not a wild child.

It was time for the old Hermione to re-surface. The old, boring, nerdy, nothing-exhilirating-happens-to-me Hermione Granger...

* * *

**_Sorry it took so long. My mind went blank. Please Review!..._**

**_Luv F-K_**


	4. Head Boys and New Girls

**Fabulous-Krista**

**MySpace Freak**

**Ch. 4- Head Boys and New Girls**

* * *

Hermione, Ron and Harry stumbled into the great hall. They had just arrived at Hogwarts and were starving from their three hour train ride. They hurridly ran over to the Gryffindor table and stared at the enormous feast. Hermione sat down and placed the napkin in her lap, a ladylike gesture. Meanwhile, Ron and Harry grabbed their forks and knives(and of course Ron grabbed the spoon, just in case dessert came soon) and dug in, uncaring about manners or others. 

Hermione watched in disgust as they attacked the many trays of food. Sure they were fighting, but their stomachs didn't realize that, since they were basically eating off of each other's plate. Quickly, she grabbed a chicken wing off of the half molested chicken, and ate silently.

She snuck a quick glance over at the Slytherin table to catch Malfoy staring at her. She hurridly turned away and continued to nibble on her chicken, occasionally throwing glares at Harry and Ron whose mouths were covered in a mix of chicken, jell-o, apple pie, and chocolate cake.

'I wish he could have just left me alone. Now i'm gonna have to explain to the whole school why i was dressed so provacatively...'

But Hermione's thoughts were cut off by the headmaster begining the back to school announcements.

"Hello students! And welcome to another year of Hogwarts!..."

Everyone began to cheer and clap, while most of the seventh year sensitive people cried and hugged their friends, even though it was the first day back.

"...Seventh years, this will be your last year here at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry..."

More people cheered and the sensitive people cried even harder. It was quite amusing.

"...calm down, calm down. I see many are enjoying the feast as expected..." He looked pointedly at Harry and Ron. 'Figures' The golden trio all thought. "...There is an important announcement that i must make. There will be a new student this year, seventh years..."

Everyone looked around for someone new, but didn't see anyone.

"Hey! Welcome new kid! He's in Hufflepuff!" Shouted an annoying Randy Boychester.

The boy stood up. " Randy, you ass! I've been here the entire seven years!" And with that pulled him down roughly.

"...Uh, yes, well, on with it. This is our new student, Albany Lovely..." A girl with honey blonde hair stepped up and smiled. She was dressed in American clothes and was very pretty.

"...Albany is from America. Where exactly are you from again Alby?" Dumbledore asked.

"Atlanta, Georgia."(A/N- Ya'll knew i was gonna put that in!).

"..A southerner?..." Alby nodded. The headmaster smirked. "...Yes, well everyone do welcome Albany."

Everyone yelled "Welcome Albany!" and then continued watching, waiting for her assortment.

"We will now sort Albany into her house and then continued with the new first years." With that, Dumbledore led Alby to the sorting hat. At first she was rather hesitant to put the talking rag onto her head, but the headmaster assured she would be of no harm. He laid the hat onto her head lighty. The sorting hat immeadiately went to work, but not before talking about useless shit, or was it?

"Hmmm...a new student aye?...from the states?...ahh, I have a cousin from there...hmm, what about your background?...You snuck out of your room when you were fourteen and went to make out with a boy named Trevor?..."

Immeadiately Alby whipped her head around to look at Dumbledore. She was quite confused at how a hat knew she had done this. He turned her neck back around, surprised that she didn't suffer from whiplash, and she stared at all of the students, just waiting to hear what else the hat would say about her actions.

"...Good lord child! Ten inches? He was that long?!..."

Er...make that experiences? "Headmaster is this really..."

"Gryffindor!" The hat yelled, shocking poor Alby. Suddenly she heard cheers and yells coming from one certain table, and the headmaster pushed her in that direction, after handing her a peice of paper, and then started to sort the first years.

Hermione watched as the new girl approached the Gryffindor table. She had been pulled from her thoughts, when the hat had yelled her table, and now she watched as the poor shocked girl made her way to an empty seat in front of her. She knew she should be nice, so she introduced herself right away.

"Hi, I'm Hermione." She said and stuck out a friendly hand.

"Alby. Nice to meet you." She sat down and looked at the many people at her table.

"Nice to meet you, too. Don't worry about the hat, in first year he said i read so much that he wouldn't be surprised if i had read every smutty romance book ever written. Yeah, So, this your first time in England?"

"Yeah. My mom passed away and my dad lives here, so i had to move."

"That's so sad. I'm sorry." Hermione felt bad for her. Having to move to a new country after a loved one died.

"It's fine. Miami would have run us out anyway." Alby curiously looked at Ron, who was still eating. She quickly looked away when he looked up.

"Miami?" Hermione asked confused.

"The Miami Mudbloods. There was a war between american wizards and well, the south fought to keep only purebloods and the north fought for a free wizard country...yada yada yada...and well, Miami is seeking revenge on the south." She looked at Hermione who was thoroughly confused. "It's stupid i know."

"Yeah, so do you need any help moving in?" Hermione asked while casting a charm on Ron for him to stop eating. Harry had gone somewhere and she didn't know where.

"Uhh, yeah." Alby uncrumpled the paper the headmaster had given her. "You're not Hermione Granger, are you?"

"The one and only." She smiled.

"Oh, your supposed to help me get settled in anyway. In the common room?"

"Yeah. I'll show you after dinner."

"Thanks Hermione."

"You're welcome Albany."

"Call me Alby." Hermione smiled. She could use another girlfriend to talk to around here.

"Ahem...excuse me students." Dumbledore called. Everyone looked up expectantly at the bearded man.

"It's time to announce our new heads." There was a loud collection of snorts, everyone knew who it would be.

"For head girl, i would like to congradulate...Miss Hermione Granger!" Everyone clapped and cheered all over again. Ron and Harry, who was now back, whistled and hooted for her as she made her way up to the podeum. Alby, who had no idea what the hell was going on, just clapped.

But before Hermione got half-way to the front of the hall, the headmaster announced the head boy.

"...and now for head boy. I am very proud of Mr. Draco Malfoy!..."

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. Malfoy was head boy? Oh, Hell no!

The entire Slytherin table stood up and cheered for Malfoy. He tried to push his way through all of the girls that were practically drooling on him and made his way up to the podeum. Pansy was stubborn though, she still clung to him until he pried her sweaty hands from his robes.

Lavender noticed Hermione stop and was a little worried as to why she was mouthing things to herself. She gave her a light shove, and off she went...to the floor.

Hermione was awoken from her daydreams once again as her body collided with the floor. "Oww!"

Lavender hurridly got up and helped her. "Mione i'm so sorry! Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine. i'm fine!" She got up and, thankfully, no one saw her little fall. They were to amused with Pansy not wanting to let Malfoy go onstage.

She continued to walk up to Dumbledore, where he held a peice of parchment, a set of new robes and two badges. She slowly walked up to where Malfoy was already standing. She felt so vulnerable standing up there, when she knew that almost half the school probably knew about her little 'show of skin'.

She took a stand nearly two feet from where Malfoy was, and waited for Dumbledore to continue.

"...This is a very big honor for students of the seventh year. These two students, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger, had the top grades of the entire six year student body last year, therefore they will be entitled to the head positions."

Hermione heard Malfoy snigger at his last words. She looked over in his direction and noticed him staring at her, practically undressing her with his mind. Pervert. Dumbledore went to Hermione and slipped the gold and red badge labeled 'Head Girl' onto her robes, while handing her, her new robes and the peice of parchment. He then did the same to Malfoy.

"Congradulate your new heads!" Dumbledore yelled. Malfoy slipped over in front of Hermione before she could run off to her friends.

"Yes, congradulations Hermione." He then stuck out his hand, apparently trying to shake her hand.

She just stared at it. Malfoy being civil? That was just too much.

"Come on Granger. It's not nice to be rude." The hand still there, she decided to take it, just to get him to go away. She slipped her hand into his, but was startled at the shock of electricity she felt. Malfoy must have felt it to, he started to look uncomfortable. She slightly moved her hand up and down, in a shake manner, and then made her way back to her table, where people were already leaving.

"Who was that?" Alby asked as soon as Hermione grabbed her stuff. Alby's eyes were dialated and she had a bit of shiny stuff in the corner of her lips, perhaps drool?

'Oh, great!' She thought. 'She hasn't even been here ten minutes!'

"Uh, that was Malfoy." Hermione said uneasy. Alby looked over to him again. "Uh, total babe!"

Hermone looked at Alby as if she were crazy. How could she possibly think Malfoy was a 'babe'. Eww...

* * *

Hermione finally got Alby to her common room and helped her get her things un-packed. She was happy about being head girl, but now that Malfoy was head boy, she was really regretting it. Especially since she would have to sare a common room with him. 

"It's really nice here. Is the weather always like this?" Alby asked. She then noticed Alby had opened one of the many windows.

"Um, well the summers are, but the winters...you can never tell." Hermione sat down on Alby's bed.

"Hmm...so which one's your bed?" Alby asked making her way over to her bed to finish putting up clothes.

"Uh, well, i don't have one. Not in here at least."

"Why not? I thought we were in the same house?"

"We are, but i just got head girl, so now i have to share a common room with the head boy." Hermione pouted.

Alby screeched. "Oh, lucky you! You get to sleep with that hot guy! Malloy?"

"Malfoy, and i'm not too excited about it."

"Why not? He's great."

Hermione snorted. "Yeah right."

"What's wrong with him?" Alby came over to sit on the bed with Hermione. She was really curious as to what was wrong with the hot guy, especially if it affected her, if she were to date him, if that ever happened.

"Well, he's just not as nice as he looks."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, okay, i'm a mudblood..." She was interrupted by Alby. "You are? I am too!"

"You are?"

"Yep! From my grandad, oh, but i'm sorry, continue."

"It's okay. Well, Malfoy is pureblood, and well he doesn't really like mudbloods."

"Why not?"

"Well he was raised to hate them. Anyways, he has tormented me and my friends ever since first year."

"That's awful! Just because of your blood?"

"Yes, well Ron and Harry...you met them right?"

"Yeah, but they were eating." She said laughing.

Hermione laughed too. "Yeah, well you caught them at a bad time, anyways, they're pureblooded, both of them, but i guess Malfoy just doesn't like them because they stand up for me. Well, in more ways than one."

"How so?"

"Well we always seem to get into trouble, and we end up in these predicaments, and well, they have to save me on many occasions."

"Oh, that's nice. I wish i had friends like yours." Alby turned her head down.

"Alby, you can hang out with us anytime you want." Hermione re-assured.

Alby looked up and smiled. "That'd be nice. I don't have any friends, not anymore.

"Well, we'll be your friends." Alby smiled even bigger. "Thanks Hermione!"

She hugged Hermione and Hermione hugged her back. "Hey Mione?"

"Yeah?" They pulled away. "Do you and Ron and Harry still do troublesome things?"

Hermione smiled for the umpteenth time that day. "You bet."

"Well, can i join you on the next?" Alby asked smirking.

"Of course Alby, and you're just in luck because Hogsmeade's Summer's End Bash is tonight and we're all going."

Alby gasped. "Oh, i have to come! What time?"

"It starts at 10pm and ends at 2am."

"Oh yay! What should i wear?" Alby quickly looked through her closet.

"Something cute, there'll be guys there." Alby searched and searched.

"I don't have anything, my dad wouldn't let me pack anything other than school clothes and appropriate weekend clothes."

Hermione thought for a moment. "Tell ya what, i'll go get dressed and come back with an outfit for you, it's only 8pm, so we still have plenty of time to fix our hair and make-up."

Alby squeeled. "You would do that for me?"

"Of course." Alby ran and gave Hermione another hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You have no idea how much this means, i mean my dad treats me like i'm the next virgin mary. Not that i am one, but he keeps me locked away, in hopes that i stay one."

"You're welcome Alby. I'll be back in a little bit."

"Okay, i'm gonna take a quick shower."

"Alby?"

"Yeah?"

"Was Trevor really a ten incher?" Hermione asked trying to hold back her laugher.

Alby threw a pillow at her head. "Out!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading, again! **

**Luv F-K**


	5. Infatuation

**...No I do not own Hogwarts, Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling(that'd be cool though, I would force her to write more HP books! Lol!) and well yeah. Wait! I own Alby! Alby's mine!...**

**Okay then...**

* * *

**Fabulous-Krista**

MySpace Freak

**Ch. 5- Infatuation**

* * *

Hermione ran as fast as she could. She was late for her first head meeting. 'Damn, this is not a good first impression.' She thought. She turned the last corner and stopped running, and casually paced herself down the hallway. She finally made it to Professor McGonnagal's classroom, to find her not there, but Malfoy was. 

"Fancy meeting you here." Malfoy said with a smirk on his face. Hermione didn't want to deal with this. He was going to make her little 'show of skin' a living hell for her. How, she didn't know, but she knew how Malfoy worked. Every thought was bad.

"Where's Professor McGonnagal?" She questioned. Looking around frantically for the old woman.

"She left. You took too long. She said something about a meeting with Dumbledore. This'll be great, maybe she'll replace you for making her late." Malfoy's smirk became even bigger.

Hermione snorted. "Oh, please. Who would she replace me with?"

"Hmmm...let's see. Who is more perfect than Hermione Granger? Damn. In grades, truthfully, there is no one better and don't you dare go flaunting that around..."

Hermione smiled, yet it faltered once he said those last words. "Oh my God. Not flaunt it? You just complemented me!"

"And if you say anything about it, you will be complemented on how pretty your headstone looks." Malfoy said icly.

"Damn, Malfoy. You don't have to be so damn hateful about it. But still, no one could replace me." She crossed her arms confidently.

"Well, I was going to say in looks someone could, but after today on the train...hmmm, I don't know." Malfoy then let his eyes wonder down her body as if he were reliving it.

Hermione stood there speechless. Malfoy had just complemented her on her grades and her looks. Bastard! He was tricking her. Or was he? She was thoroughly confused.

"Look Malfoy, can we just forget that ever happened? Please?" She pleaded.Malfoy looked at her as if she were crazy. "Why would you want to do that? You finally have the total package." He got up from the wall he was leaning on and walked a bit over to her.

"It's just. I don't want people thinking I dress like that all the time. Not at school."

"Again. Why?"

"Because I'm, not really that person. Not here."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, can we just go to our room now? I have to get ready." Hermione started to walk up the hallway, when Malfoy stopped her.

"We will once you start going the right way." With that, he turned her around and they made their way up the corridor.

"Do you even know where were going?" Hermione asked for the seventeenth time. It was getting annoying.

"Of course I do, she gave us a map." Malfoy said while turning it up and down, trying to figure out where they were.

"Well, where the hell are we?! I'm going to be late!"

"Oh, it's right here." They both looked over the last hallway and saw a big painting of a unicorn and a pixie, above the painting there was a sign that said 'Head Dormitories' in very big gold lettering.

"Huh. How'd we miss that?" They both said in unison.

They both went up to the door and was startled by the pixie.

"YOU MUST HAVE YOUR PASSWORD TO ENTER THIS ROOM! ARE YOU THE HEAD BOY AND GIRL?"

Hermione was taken aback by her loud voice. You would think a pixie would have a small squeeky voice. Not with this one.

Malfoy snorted and started to laugh.

"What is so funny?" She asked looking around.

"Head." He laughed more.

She had no idea why that was so funny, but then she got it, head.

"Pervert." She mumbled.

"DO YOU HAVE THE PASSWORD?!" Malfoy and Hermione both jumped back.

"Umm, yes?"

"Well, could you please tell me? My patience is running thin." The pixie  
said a little too sweetly.

"Malfoy, give her the damn password!"

"I'm getting, I'm getting it." He grabbed the peice of parchment from his  
pocket.

"Umm...pixies play with unicorn penises?" The painting suddenly opened. "What the hell?" Hermine gasped as she read the peice of paper from over Malfoy's shoulder. "This is our password?"

The pixie sighed. "...damn you Levnah."

The unicorn finally spoke up. "Uhh, i would prefer if my penis be left out  
of this."

"This doesn't concern you, Jetty! I'm gonna kill that levnah! How dare she do  
this!"

"Uh, miss pixie lady..."

"My name is Zelda!"

"Umm, Zelda?"

"What?!"

"Who is Levnah?"

"She's my evil sister who likes to make fun of me!"

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked walking up to the painting.

"I'm fine! Are you going to go in? The door is open, and I was in the middle  
of something. Go!"

Malfoy and Hermione didn't need to be told twice. They ran in and shut the  
painting.

"Well, that was...interesting." Malfoy said. Hermione shook her head in  
agreement.

"Wow, it's really nice in here." They both looked around. The room was decorated with green and gold colors, and surprisingly, it wasn't tacky. The furniture was all white and leather. There were two couches and two armchairs. Three persian rugs surrounded the room. One in front of the  
fireplace, one near the painting, and one in between the couches.

There were two sets of stairs. One went up to the left side of the room, another to the right. There were three doors on the second level and three on the bottom.

Hermione was the first to speak. "Wow. I have this beautiful room and I have to share it with you."

Malfoy turned around to glare at her. "Same, but it's the common room, we'll only be in here so long. At least you don't have to share your bedroom." Then he thought about it. "That is, unless you want to?"

Hermione's face took on a look of horror. "No thanks. I think I can manage alone."

"Aww, come on. It'll be fun." He strided towards her. Hermione hesitated as his hands grabbed her shoulders.

"Err...Malfoy, I don't know what happened over the...er...summer to make you this way, but I certainly don't like it." She stammered.

"Oh nothing happened, I just made a few discoveries." He drawled.

"Discoveries? What, like that no one wants to sleep with you, so you try to get lucky with anything that owns a vagina? Seriously, if that's the case then you truly are desperate." She pulled his hands off of her shoulders and moved about the room.

"No, and you even know that, that was low. Every girl wants to sleep with me." He walked into the library which Hermione had just discovered.

Hermione scrolled through the books while laughing. "Oh really? I don't want  
to sleep with you."

"Of course you do." He came to stand behind her.

She turned around and faced him. "Oh, and how do you know that?"

"You're a bookwormish, nerd. Of course you would want to sleep with me."

She only glared. "Malfoy, you've got your head so far up your ass..."

Malfoy began to laugh again.

"What the-" She stared at him. " What the hell is so funny?"

"You said head." He laughed some more.

"What the hell? I said head. How is that so funny?"

He laughed more.

She stomped away mumbeling something about 'immature boys'.

* * *

Half an hour later, Hermione was showered, dressed and ready for the party. She was dressed to kill. 

She wore a strapless red dress, that came up past half thigh, a big black belt around her midsection and black stilletto heels to match. Her body was covered in shimmering powder that made her glitter and glow.

She had on a black chocker and a sterling silver chain with an red apple that dipped into her clevage. It was her favorite fruit and her grandmother had bought it for her. She decided to wear it that night because it matched her dress.

She had straightened her hair and teased it. It had a sexy bed head look to it. Her make-up was bold and beautiful, with her cheeks a light red tint. Her eyes were smokey and sexy. They were surrounded by black eyeliner, which brought out their beautiful honey color.

She looked herself over in the mirror one last time before turning away and gathering her things. She grabbed her robes and purse and put them over her arm. Then she grabbed her outfit for Alby and walked towards the door.

BOOM!

"What the hell are you doing listening through my door?!" She screamed.

"Owww!" Malfoy moaned, still laying on the floor.

"Were you there the whole time?" She sat her stuff down in a chair and walked back over to him.

"Hello? Malfoy? Can you hear me?" She sing-songed.

"What?" He moaned.

She walked towards him and kicked him.

"Why" Kick "were" kick "you" kick "listening" kick "through" kick "my" kick "door?" kick.

All he did was groan more. "Ugh! I have to go okay. Bye asshole."

"Where are you going?" He asked as he noisily pulled himself up from the floor.

"Oh, now you decide to talk." She hopped off of the last step and walked to the kitchen. He followed suit.

"Well, where are you going?" He asked as he sat down at the table.

"Umm...nowhere." She lied. She looked around the fridge. There wasn't much, but some water. She grabbed a bottle of water, and looked for some food.

"Dressed like that?"

"Dressed like what?" She turned around only to trip on her robes which were on the floor. When did they fall off? "Shit!" She reached to lift herself up, but Malfoy was already there grabbing her hands.

He pulled her up and straightened her dress. Of course while doing this, he looked her over. She was breathtaking.

"When did my robes fall off?" She asked while pushing his hands away.

"Uhh... while you were leaning over." He walked back over to his seat and sat down. "So, again, where are you going, but now I really want an answer. Seeing as you're going out dressed like that."

"It's none of your business!" Hermione grabbed her robes off the floor and put them back on, then started up the stairs for her stuff.

"Of course it's my business, you're my partner. The other head." He started to laugh, again.

"Ughh!" She reached the top of the stairs and grabbed her stuff from the chair, then turned around, only to be met by Mr. Malfoy once again.

"Malfoy, will you please move? I'm gonna be late!" She tried to push him aside, but he wouldn't budge.

"Not until you tell me where you're going." He slowly pushed her towards the wall.

"I don't have to tell you anything. You're not my daddy!" She said, shoving his hands away.

It seemed as if Malfoy was moving closer to her. Then it became clear to her of his intentions. He was going to kiss her. The reason, how the hell was she supposed to know, but he was moving faster.

Knock Knock Knock

She stood there as he pulled away and walked down the stairs towards the door, as if unaware of what he had just, almost, just done.

She pushed off from the wall she had recently been pinned against and slowly walked down the steps.

"Uh, it's your friend." Malfoy said as he walked to his bedroom and shut the door.

She stared at the door, that is until Alby came up and snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Hermione, we need to get dressed. I already took my shower and did my nails, but we only have two hours to get my clothes and makeup done." She said in one breath.

"Alby, breath."

"I am breathing. Come on, where's your room?" Alby asked while walking up the steps.

"Umm, the first door. Hey, Alby, why'd you come here? I was supposed to come to you, right?"

"Oh, yeah, well some girls were getting into fights after they found out which boys some of the girls were going with. Then some were reporting others to the headmaster, so I just found it safe to come over here and get ready." Alby opened the door to Hermione's room and went straight to the mirror. "Ughh, i'm so fat."

"Alby, you are not fat."

"Yes I am."

"No, you're not."

"I am to!"

"Okay, well if you're so fat, you can't wear this."

Hermione had picked out a black corset with a big red tied ribbon in the front, kinda like her baby blue one, it tied in the back with another red ribbon. There was a tiny ruffled black skirt, and red stilletos.

"Oh my god, that's so cute! Thank you Mione!"

Alby dissapeared into the bathroom and came out a few seconds later.

"How do I look?" She asked. Looking in the mirror.

"You look amazing! Okay now, we have to do your make-up."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, two Godesses exited from Hermione's bedroom. Of course you coundn't tell, given that they were disguised as two normal school girls. 

"Okay, do you have your purse?" Hermione asked while looking towards Malfoy's door. He hadn't come out yet and she wondered what he could be doing. Maybe he was already asleep.

"Oh, yeah. Okay we have over an hour still. What should we do?"

"We need to find Ron and Harry. We have to get outside the castle and there are some secret passages i know of, but by the time we get to the meeting place, we'll only have ten minutes to get to Hogsmeade."

"Damn, that long?" Alby asked as they walked towards the common room door.

"Yeah. Oh, shit!" Hermione yelled.

"What?"

"I don't wanna deal with that stupid little fairy outside."

"I CAN HEAR YOU, YA KNOW!" Came the roar from the painting.

Hermione groaned as she stepped outside. "Hello Zelda."

"So I'm stupid, huh?"

"I didn't mean it that way..."

"Why you little son of a bitch, you little fucker, you, you..." She trailed  
on.

"Don't mind her, it's her time of the month." The poor abused unicorn manage to say through the pixie's screams.

"Shut up, Jetty! It is not!"

"Whatever"

"Uh, yeah. Well, were going now, okay, but Malfoy will still be here, so alert him if anything goes wrong or if anyone is out of their common rooms." Hermione and Alby turned to leave while the unicorn and the pixie continued to argue.

Meanwhile, in the Head boy's domitorities, Malfoy sat. Thinking about his ever growing and infuriating, infatuation with the new Head girl...

* * *

**Okay, readers. Thank you for putting up with me. I now know Harry is pureblood and don't worry, Alby has a big part in this fic...**

**I know i should read the books, but i'll get to them in time...okay please review!**

**Luv F-K**


	6. What Is 'IT?

**MySpace Freak**

By: **Atlanta Sunshine**

**Disclaimer**- I do NOT own Harry Potter or anything with J.K. Rowling imprinted on it...

**Ch. 6- What Is 'IT'?**

* * *

Hermione and Albany walked down the corridors of Hogwarts. They were walking towards the Great Hall, they were to meet there, then go along with Ron and Harry's 'plan' to get them to Hogsmeade for the party. They were early. By fifteen minutes. 

"So...what have you and Draco done yet?" Alby asked.

"Who?" Hermione had never called Malfoy, Draco. It was inhumane to call someone like that by their given name.

"Draco. You know, Malfoy?"

"Oh! Ummm...well we unpacked?"

Alby gasped. "Oh! Did you see his clothes? What kind were they? Did you see anything personal? Like...boxers?! Oh, God what ki-?..."

"Alby!...Breathe!" Hermione had clamped her hand over Alby's mouth.

"Wuh it kina ha-" Alby mumbled.

"What?" Hermione removed her hand.

"Huh...I said it's kind of hard when your covering my mouth and nose!" She gasped, as she caught her breath.

"Oh, sorry." They reached the staircases.

Alby was shocked. Even though she had taken them once before and would soon be using them everyday for classes, the enchanted stairs never ceased to amaze her. "Whoa, ah which one do we take again?"

"The upper left staircase. It takes you to the front entrance, the Great Hall, and the corridor to the dungeons, where Potions is. And while were at it, the upper right staircase takes you to two hallways. The first has Charms and Herbology and the Hufflepuff common room. The second one takes you to Transfiguration, ancient runes, the prefects bath, the Room of Requirement, and Filch's office. And the next stairca-"

Alby stiffled a yawn. "Hermione, how about I learn it all tomorrow?"

"...Alright fine, but we have to take this staircase to get to the great hall." Hermione and Alby jumped onto the staircase along with other students.

As soon as the stairs stopped moving, they jumped off and circled the corner.

"Wow, that was fast. Isn't Ron the red-headed one?" Alby asked as they walked over and joined Ron and Harry at the table.

"Yes." Hermione sat down and noticed that Ron and Harry were actually working on their homework. 'They only act normal and innocent when they're about to do something incrediably stupid. Merlin knows what's gonna happen this time' She thought.

"Hey 'Mione!" Ron greeted. Harry looked up and saw that Hermione and her friend had joined them. He echoed Ron, "Hey 'Mione!"

"Hey boys! So, I see were busy. You look so happy doing your work, are you sure you want to go out tonight?"

Ron panicked. "Shhh! They might hear! And, no. I have no problem leaving this shit behind."

"Ron! Watch your mouth!" She scolded.

Ron and Harry both laughed. "Ahh, 'Mione, 'Mione, 'Mione. Sneaking-out-of-school wild child, and still can't accept foul language?

Hermione scowled.

Their laughing caught Hermione off guard. She tried to remember. 'They were fighting. Right?'

"What's this? Have we finally decided to call off this grudge?" Hermione asked seriously.

Ron and Harry stopped laughing. "Well, we saw that it was stupid to fight over something that neither of us really had in the first place. Besides, we missed each other." Ron leaned over to grab Harry in a hug, but Harry pushed away from him. "...Uh, yeah. Love you to, Ron."

Hermione smiled. Finally this little fight between her best mates was over. "So, can you tell me now what this little fight was all about?"

Ron and Harry gazed at each other. Harry shook his head. "Nothing, just guy stuff." Replied Ron.

"Oh, okay then. Well if we're not ready to go yet, I'll just work on some things." Hermione said, while pulling out her books and quills.

"I will, too." Alby responded. At this, Ron turned to look at Alby. This was the first time really hearing her speak. At the welcome feast, she was too preoccupied with Hermione, and being new. He decided to talk to her.

"So, Alby..." She looked up from her book at him. "Yes?" "Are you originally from Britain?"

"No, I was born and raised in the states." She replied, not losing eye contact.

"Oh, well then that's why you don't have a British accent." He inquired.

"Yep."

"..."

She looked back down at her books. He looked down as well.

"So, Albany. That's a nice name. Are you named after anyone?" He asked while not looking up from his paper.

"Uh, no. But Albany's not my real name. My real name is Georgette." She replied looking quite uncomfortable.

Hermione looked up. "You don't look like a Georgette."

"I know, it's so stupid that my family had to name us all like that. But Georgette, was a name that was repeated in our family. That's why I chose to go by Albany, or Alby. But I just don't like Georgette in the first place."

Ron looked up, again. "So, you were named after someone?"

"Yep."

"..."

"Well it's some kind of George." Harry said.

"Yep. Actually, I have five cousins named George, two named Georgina, four named Georgeanne, a niece named Georgia, an aunt named Georgie, a half-sister named Georgily and then my other cousins are all named Georgette."

"Wow." They all said in unison.

"Yep. Were all named after my Grandpa."

"And what was his name?" Ron asked.

"...George." Alby responded while staring at him.

Hermione smacked him.

"Oww! What was that for?" Ron asked, idiotically

"For being stupid."

Harry laughed, but stopped after getting a look from Ron.

"Hey Ron, I can't finish my transfiguration homework." Hermione said.

Ron and Harry stared. Alby didn't. 'Figures', they thought, since she was new.

"Wow 'Mione! And usually I need the help. All of the 'Ron! You need to study!' and "Ron, get off your lazy bum and learn something, why don't cha?'. All of that, and now you come crawling to me, in need of help with some simple transfiguration homework. I'm honored. So, what's a genius like you need my help for?"

"My quill ran out of ink, could you get another bottle for me, please?" She replied with a smirk, while batting her eyelashes. Alby was snickering and Harry was on the floor laughing so hard that he was crying.

Ron scowled. He got up and went to go get another bottle, but not before kicking Harry in the stomach.

After Harry got up from the floor, he told Hermione and Alby the plan.

"Harry, that is so wrong! Why-?"

"Mione, it'll work!"

"I am not going to do that! Remember summer is over..." She replied haughtily.

"...As of tonight." Harry finished.

"...No, Harry."

"Fine then, Ron'll do it."

"Do what?" Ron suddenly appeared with Hermione's ink bottle.

Harry whispered something into Ron's ear. His eyes got big.

"What?! Hermione was supposed to do it!"

"I am not doing it!"

"What is 'it'?" Alby yelled. Everyone in the hall turned to look at her. "Dang, Alby. Could you tone it down a little?"

"Sorry." Harry came over to whisper in her ear. "What?!" Alby looked through the crowd of students, over at the teacher table. "...Ewww!"

"Exactly!" Hermione shouted. "None of us should do it!"

"But, it would make more sense if you did it!" Ron yelled. Hermione laughed. "But, it would be funnier if you did it."

"Oh, I can picture it now..."

"Shut-up, Harry!"

"What is so important that we have to shout it out loud amongst ourselves when we are, but a few inches away from one another?!" Snape had scared the...stuff out of them. It was just like him to be prowling/sneaking about.

"Nothing, Sir. We were just talking." Hermione tried to reason.

"Well could we do it a little quieter?"

They all nodded.

"And what is 'It'?"

They all laughed.

Snape, pissed, walked off mumbling something about 'stupid Gryffindors'...

* * *

Sorry about the delay, my computer kept crashing. 

Okay, I promise the party will be in the next chapter!

Thanx 4 Reading!

Luv Sunny


	7. Summers End Bash

**MySpace Freak**

**By- ATL Sunshine**

**Ch. 7- Hogsmeade Summers End Bash**

**Disclaimer- Nope, don't own anything but the creation of Hogsmeade's little 'bash'...**

_(I know it's a little weird writing this at the beginning of summer, but ya know. Work with me here!...)_

* * *

After Ron and Harry had finally given up and let themselves do 'It', Hermione and Alby were standing outside the potions room waiting for the boys to finish the deed.

"Ugh! How long is it gonna take them 'Mione?" Alby asked warily.

"I don't know, but early my ass, were at least gonna be fifteen minutes late!" Mione pulled out her mirror and checked her face.

"I know!" Alby stood there for a second, then stomped to the door and opened it. "Could you hurry up please?!"

"Shut-up!" Snape yelled from across the room. He looked like a monkey trying to trying to scratch it's ass. Alby was quite amused. "Hold on a bloody sec, were almost done!" Ron yelled. Hermione walked up behind Alby and laughed. "Merlin, I didn't know it was gonna be _this_ funny!"

_"Soulja Boy Off In This Hoe  
Watch Me Crank It  
Watch Me Roll  
Watch Me Crank Dat Soulja Boy  
Then Super Man Dat Hoe  
Now Watch Me Do  
__**Crank Dat Soulja Boy**__  
Now Watch Me Do  
__**Crank Dat Soulja Boy**__  
Now Watch Me Do__**  
**__**Crank Dat Soulja Boy**__  
Now Watch Me Do  
__**Crank Dat Soulja Boy**__"_

Harry and Ron were trying to teach Snape how to do the superman. Harry taught him how to walk it out and 2 step before they did this, but Snape just couldn't get the superman.

"No! You point your left leg right then left, then slap your leg, then superman!" Harry yelled.

Snape stopped and wiped his brow. "Well, I'm sorry that I don't have 'the moves' like you do!"

Ron pinched the tip of his nose. "Just do it again."

Snape moved to the music and did rather well, in the words of a mature adult, but of course the trio-er foursome were not mature...in any way, and therefore Snape was classified as the 'nerdy, psycho white guy who thought he could dance'.

"Oi! It's like I'm in America again!" Alby rubbed her temples.

"Oi?" Mione asked.

"I heard it in a movie."

!!BOOM!!

"What the hell?!"

Snape was lying face down on one of the potion tables. "Ughh..."

"Ohh that had to hurt!" Ron laughed while pointing at the groaning professor.

"...He okay?" Hermione asked non-interested.

Ron and Harry walked in front of the crushed table and started poking the man in the back. "Ughh!"

Ron quirked his head. "I'd say so."

Harry snorted.

"Do we trust you?" Alby asked.

"Do we care?" Harry asked.

"..."

Snape was still motionless on the floor. "Is he gonna be okay?" Alby asked.

"Again, do we care?" Harry asked.

"Do we?" Ron slowly shook his head no.

"Can we go now?" Mione yelled.

"Yeah, let's go. He can learn to dance when he comes out of that concussion."

They left the potions room out of Snape's secret passage and arrived at Hogsmeade in no time.

_A little earlier, in a certain Slytherin's bathroom..._

Normally, when you see a person dressed up in flashy clothes and boas, you think a cute little girl...

"You are one sexy fox aren't you? Your gonna get yourself a man tonight aren't you, you little...sexy thing you!"

And yet, our beloved Draco sat there enduring the worst.

"Ya know Blaise, not talking to yourself would make yourself a little less creepy." Draco moved over to the tub and sat down.

"Oh, cheer up, Drake! This party is gonna be off the chain!"

"Yup. And yet my friend goes off for the summer, to some beach in Tiajuana, need I say more, and then shows up gay, and proud of it!"

"Well, it's not like I _chose _to be this way."

"They never do."

Blaise stared at Draco, yet continued putting on his make-up. Draco felt like Blaise should be getting ready with Pansy. Not only do they both dress up like dolls, but also Pansy admitted to being bi-sexual last term. Draco never noticed, but when he started hearing whistling noises, not only at him, but also at girls walking by, he started to put the pieces together. And to make himself feel better, he shagged her that night.

"Oh, well. At least you can find yourself another sex slave for the night."

Draco thought about the last time he had a 'girl slave'. "Yeah, I don't think so."

This sparked Blaise's interest. "Ohh, keep going."

"Well this one chick almost gave me some muggle sex disease." He remembered he was freaked out; she looked like she had welts, down there.

Blaise, becoming worried, "What? There are sex diseases out there?!"

"Yeah, actually a lot." Blaise undid his robe and did a full cavity search.

"Ahhh! Cover yourself up man! Have some decency!"

Blaise whimpered. Draco laughed. "What? Slept with too many guys over the summer?"

Blaise punched Draco in the stomach. "Ow! Hey, I thought you were supposed to be lady-like?!"

"I can still defend myself! And it's not like you don't go around flaunting yourself off!"

"Yeah, but that was when some of us were still sure of our selves."

"..."

"..."

"What the hell?"

"Just get ready! I have to meet someone at the party."

"I thought you said no more girls?"

"Yeah, well this one's got me interested."

"How are we supposed to get in?" Alby asked for the umpteenth time.

"Are you sure this is the right address, Harry?" Mione asked.

"I don't know. They changed it from last year."

Ron. "Well, I saw a lot of people coming in this way."

Mione. "Where?"

"Come over here." They walked around the ratty old building and saw five people go through a brick wall.

"Maybe they moved again?" Harry put the directions in his pocket, and the clan walked up to the wall.

Alby stared. "How'd they do the brick thingy?"

"Hmm..."

Harry started tapping some of the bricks, but nothing happened. Soon Hermione was tapping, then Ron, then Alby(who had no idea what the hell was going on). They were all tapping around looking like idiots.

Someone cleared their throat. They all turned to look. Mione was the last to look.

"Any reason you lot are tapping on a brick wall?" Draco asked.

"Oh, Merlin!" Hermione yelled to herself.

Alby slowly smiled and got a creepy glint to her eye. Draco slowly moved behind Blaise.

Ron and Harry replied the same as always. Soon Draco and Blaise saw two hairy-knuckled birds.

"Aw, that isn't nice." Blaise replied, almost pouting.

"Hey, that isn't!" Alby accused.

Hermione's annoyed glare landed on Alby. "Sweetie, shush."

"Well, Malfoy, do you know how to get in?" Harry asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Draco walked up to the wall, cracked his knuckles and...

"BOOM SHAKALAKA!" Draco punched a small brick near the middle of the wall.

"Ladies first."

"Oh, thank you, Drake!" Blaise ran in. Harry, Ron and Draco all shook their heads.

Hermione eyed Draco carefully as she stepped in before him. Who knows what he would do?

As soon as the brick wall closed again, the boys, minus Blaise, all stared. Blaise drooled.

"What the hell?!" Harry yelled. There were Vegas-dressed burlesque dancers all around them.

"Where are we?" Mione asked.

"Give me the map! Give me the map!" Ron yelled.

Draco. "Oh Merlin, Blaise..."

"Ohh! Yippee!" Blaise ran off somewhere in the middle of the dance floor.

"...and there he goes."

"What happened to him?" Mione asked.

"Tiajuana."

"Ohh!"

Ron was so preoccupied with finding the actual party, that he didn't realize a dancer had been eyeing him and was now making their way over to him.

"Hi," Ron finally looked up. He screamed and stepped back.

"What's your name?" The Dancer asked.

"Harry, help!" Ron pleaded to Harry, under his breath.

Harry answered the dancer. "His name's Ron."

"Hi, Ron. Would you like to dance?"

"Erm...uh, well I gotta go somewhere right now."

"Oh, well we can dance until you go." With that the dancer stole Ron away and started throwing him around. He, unsuccessfully, tried to get away.

"Hmm, I still don't know where the party could be. We have the right directions, and it says it's right here."

"What, did the whole school 'come out' for one night? It doesn't make any sense!" Mione pleaded.

Draco finally found Blaise through the crowd. "Merlin, Blaise. He's already got three guys! Playa alert!"

Hermione stared. "What?"

"Oh, and like you aren't?" She asked.

"Oh, and like _you_ aren't?" He mocked.

"..."

"Huh?" Alby asked.

"...Who are you?" He asked.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Okay, were in the right place, but I still don't get it."

Mione. "Maybe we should ask someone."

Harry looked around and saw that there were some people at the bar that could help them. "Okay."

They made their way over to the bar, passing a twirling, screaming Ron. Hermione waved, but she didn't receive a kindly wave back, more like a glare. Draco walked through screaming "Don't touch me!". Mione and Alby were so pretty, it seemed as if some of the men wanted to be straight again.

"Excuse me?" A dancer dolled up in an unusual corset answered Harry. "Yes?"

"Umm, we need to know where the Hogsmeade party is being held."

"Oh, precious it's right downstairs."

"Uh, thank you."

"Come on, Ron! Stop having so much fun, it's time to go." Hermione yelled.

"Bye-Bye Ronny-Poo!" She gave Ron a kiss on the cheek.

Draco searched again for his friend. "Have you seen, Blaise?"

"No, but I think he's gonna have more fun up here, anyway." Mione answered.

Ron furiously rubbed his cheek off. "Merlin, I hate you lot!"

"Oh, we hate you, too!" Draco answered. And for that comment, Hermione hit him in the stomach.

They left the top floor and went downstairs. As soon as they entered the lower floor, they knew they were in the right place. Their favorite songs played and their classmates filled the dance floors and scattered lounge chairs and sofas.

Ron immediately ran over to the bar to get a fire whiskey, unexpectedly, Draco did, too.

Mione and Alby were searching around for their friends, well Hermione's friends.

"Hermione Granger, why are you a half-hour late?!" Hermione turned around and was happy to see a Gryffindor. Not many loyal Gryffindors left the home.

"Ginny!" They hugged.

"Oh, Merlin, don't ask. It's all your brothers fault."

"The nerve of him! Oh, well, let's dance."

"Okay. Alby, wanna join us?"

"Oh, no. I'm just gonna get something to drink."

"Okay."

Alby walked over to the bar and got a fire whiskey. She took a sip and slowly let it slide down her throat, remembering her partying days back in America.

"It's good stuff, huh?" Alby turned to see Ron beside her. "Uh, yeah. I just haven't had it in a while.

They stood there watching their friends dance for a while.

"Hey, uh. Wanna dance?"

"Sure!" Ron happily walked her out to the dance floor and they started dancing to The Pussycat Dolls' song 'Beep'.

It was an hour into the party before anyone took a break from dancing. Mione sat down with Ginny and they watched Ron and Alby dance. They were awfully close for two people who just met.

"I say next week." Ginny said.

"I say tonight." Hermione replied.

"Tonight? You really think she would?" Ginny asked astonished.

"She's like me, so you gotta think. Me? I would tonight."

"Anyone in particular?"

"Hypothetically?"

"No, pathetically."

"You're calling me pathetic now?"

"No. Uh, who would you shag tonight?"

"Hmm. I don't know?"

"That sounded more like a question."

"It did?"

"Ohh, there's Harry and he looks particularly scrumptious tonight."

"Go get him, Gin!"

Ginny slowly sat up and sauntered over to Harry. Soon they were in a full-blown conversation.

Hermione sat there and looked over at her friends dancing and talking. Suddenly, she felt someone's breath across her neck. She turned to see, and saw none other than Draco Malfoy. "Ugh! What do you want?"

"Is that anyway to greet your roommate?" He flipped over the back of the sofa Hermione was sitting on and flopped down beside her.

"We're not roommates, we just happen to share the same damn close space. And only because someone made us move in together,"

"Finally, Dumbledork gets to you. I wondered how long it would take."

"He doesn't get to me, I just think it wasn't a very wise decision." She un-crossed her arms only to grab to approaching waiter's last fire whiskey off it's tray. Maybe if she were drunk, she wouldn't have to deal with loser-boy?

"Why was it a bad decision?"

She stared at him. "Uh, hello! We're opposite houses, we hate each other, you're pureblooded, I'm muggle-born...need I say more?"

"I don't hate you."

Again, she stared. "Yeah, well that's what you say."

"I don't hate you because I know the real you."

"How could you possibly?"

"Oh, only off...Myspace."

She stared at him for the longest time. "You don't even know what Myspace is."

"I'm bored in the manor, so of course I made my dad get me a muggle entertainment system. I know what it is. I also know that you, weasel king, and golden boy have one." He smirked at his successful attempt to make her squirm.

"Why would you search us?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't I search you lot? Oh, and I love the bikini photos."

"Perv." She looked away and watched Ginny and Harry get closer.

"Funny, you never act like that at school."

"Because I'm a different person over summer break."

"Well, I'm not immune to the clothing, but I am a little bit used to it, after seeing you dressed like it on the train." He played with the bow around her waistline. She pushed his hand away.

"You shouldn't have touched my robes." Her attention was back on him. "Why did you dress like that in the first place?"

"I don't have to tell you." With that she got up to leave.

Before Hermione could get far, the announcer told everyone that it was table-dancing time. Hermione inwardly shrugged. Why not?

TBC...


	8. Aftershock

Atlanta Sunshine

Story MySpace Freak

Disclaimer Do not own!...

* * *

**Chapter 8- Aftershock**

* * *

Hermione woke up the next day with a terrible headache. Apparently from drinking way too much. She opened her eyes, yet saw darkness. Was it still night? Was she still at Hogsmeade? She opened her eyes again and tried to look around. Only, she wasn't anywhere familiar. She knew she wasn't at the bar, because she was in a bed. She watched as the sun's rays filtered through the green curtains, allowing her to see. She saw no empty firewhiskey bottles, no people, no...clothes. No, clothes. She was naked. 

Draco heard a deafening scream coming from a certain room. Smirking to himself, he casually grabbed some coffee and aspirin, and headed upstairs to hopefully calm the bushy-haired, bundle of nerves which was Hermione Granger. He walked to the door and opened it, soon after he wished he hadn't.

"You! What did you do to me?! And where am I?" Hermione screamed at him. She had the sheets gathered around her and huddled against her chest.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down, what's wrong, sweetheart?" Of, course. That stupid smirk.

Hermione stared. "Sweetheart?"

"Yes. I thought after...well...what happened, we should at least act like we somewhat like each other-"

"Wa- wa- wait a minute. What happened...last night?" She probably wouldn't have thought much of it, if she hadn't of been naked. "...What happened last night?!"

"Oh, you...wait, you don't remember?" He gave her the coffee and handed her two aspirin. "Um, would I be asking you that very question if I did know?" Draco shrugged.

He walked away and sat down at the foot of the bed. "Well, I have to say Hermione, you are a very, let's just say, soothing person when you are drunk." Her heartbeat was so loud, she was surprised that Draco didn't hear it.

"We didn't...did we?" She started to shake all over. Sure Draco was a stunning young man, but this certain stunning young man just happened to be one of her most hated enemies. Her friends couldn't stand him, her parents despised him, she absolutely loathed him. Okay, maybe he had changed a bit. But more of a perverted change. Not the nice change or the mature change. Probably the only change you'd get out of him.

Draco looked at Hermione quizzically at first, but then settled for more serious look. "Honestly, I don't know."

She stared at him in disbelief. "You don't know? How can you not know? You either slept with me or someone else did, I mean, why am I in your bed? Where are my clothes?"

Draco looked down at her half exposed body, the sheets were just barely covering her chest. "Malfoy!"

He pulled his gaze away and looked at her face. "Do you remember anything that happened last night?"

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Draco sat at the bar and watched as Hermione and her friends danced on the table tops. He still couldn't believe that this was how she acted outside of school.

The last song of the night was over, and all of the girls, including Harry, got off and started to leave. The party was over and many people were already gone. Even that Alby girl and Weasel.

He tried to find her. To mess with her or ask her to join him home. He didn't know which.

He found her at the bar, ordering yet another firewhiskey. She was extremely drunk. Maybe he was, too. He didn't know if he liked it or not.

"My, aren't we drunk." He whispered into her ear. She turned around to see who was speaking and saw Malfoy. "Well, hello." She slurred. She took a big gulp of her drink and stared at him. "Aren't you a pretty boy."

So far he was liking the drunken Hermione better. "So, why are you still here?"

She smiled. "Oh, I don't know, just not tired I guess. Why do parties end so early? I was just getting started." She took another big gulp, and when the bartender stepped away she reached over the counter and filled up her glass herself.

"Sweetie, it's 3 a.m." He was having to hold her up halfway. She was falling over already. The nicest thing he could do was offer to walk her back. So he did. Almost the whole way back, she clung to him like a bug to a leaf.

On the way to her room, she started to kiss him. Now he really like the drunken Hermione better. Of, course never let a kiss go unwanted. Soon they were making out. And the rest was a blur...

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Malfoy?" She asked impatiently. 

Shaking his head, he came back to the present. "What?"

"Do you remember anything?" She had a hopeful gleam to her eye.

He couldn't tell her, if he did she would never want to be around him anymore. Well not that she wanted to be around him in general. "No, I don't remember anything..."

**2 Weeks Later**

Hermione walked into the Great Hall, for breakfast. She sat down, still unaware that no one could see her secret. She thought that Draco had told everyone about it, if they had that is. She still couldn't believe that out of all of the guys there, it had to be him.

"Mione, you okay?" Harry asked. He hadn't seen her at breakfast in a long time. She didn't trust herself out of her own bedroom enough to even leave her common room, except for classes and midnight snacks.

"I'm fine, I just haven't been feeling well." It wasn't a lie. She couldn't even glance at the Slytherin table, for she knew that he would be there, staring. As he always did.

"I still don't feel well, I think i'm going to go back to sleep. If they ask about me just tell them i'm sick." She grabbed a muffin and proceeded towards the doors. Harry didn't protest. Hermione had never looked that bad. He looked at Ron and saw that he hadn't been eating much either.

"Is there a stomach virus going around?" Ron looked up. "I don't know, why?"

"Well, you haven't been eating, Mione's sick and not eating, Ginny's not over here bothering me...and where's Alby?" Harry looked around, but could not find her.

"She's not feeling well either. She said she's been getting sick alot lately. Maybe all of that booze did us in?" Ron suggested. "I don't know. Whatever it is, it should pass." They both finished eating.

Harry and Ron left ten minutes later to go to classes. Meanwhile, Hermione was lying in bed, checking her myspace. She had gotten several new friend requests and IMs. She updated her page, telling about the party, but leaving out all extra, unnecessary information. Suddenly, she got an IM from Alby.

* * *

**Alby** _hey mione,_

_is it o.k. if i come over 4 a bit? i need 2 talk 2 u._

**Hermione**_ sure sweetie, i'm in my room_

* * *

Only about two minutes later, Alby showed up with having almost the same dreary expression that Hermione had plastered to her face. She had a small black bag with her. She walked in and started pacing. Hermione wondered what could be wrong. 

"Hey Mione, look...I've got something serious I have to figure out." Alby sat on the couch and motioned for Hermione to come sit.

"What's wrong, Alby?" She kept stealing glances at the black bag, wondering what could be in there.

"Mione, did you see Ron leave with me?" Hermione thought about for a minute, and she indeed did remember them leaving in a hurry with a stash of booze in their hands. "Yeah, you left really early, I wasn't even drunk, yet."

Alby looked upset, yet happy. "Sweetie whats wrong?" She asked again.

Alby stared at Hermione for a second, before opening the bag, and pulling out a small box.

Hermione's eyes widened as she saw what the little box said.

"Mione, I think I'm pregnant..."

* * *

☺☻☺☻ 


	9. Up To Something

**A/N-** Okay, I know I haven't updated in like 4 months, but please don't hate me, I've been going through a lot of crap lately. I think I seriously gained like 10 pounds during the break, and now I only have a few weeks to prepare for my driving test. Stress, stress, stress! I know it's not an excuse, there are more important things that can stand in the way of updating, but I really couldn't find time. So I hope this makes up for it!

**A/N #2**- J.K. Rowling owns all of what I write. She is the mastermind behind it all.

**A/N #3**- Also, this chapter contains excerpts from the movie Knocked Up. Again do not own, it belongs to the amazing Judd Apatow.

* * *

**:::Chapter 9- Up To Something :::**

****

Hermione ears strained to hear the words Alby said, but she was still in shock with hearing what she had said not two seconds ago. Pregnant? How could this happen? How could she have let a friend of hers do this to herself? Did she know the contraceptive charm? Did Hermione know it? How was Ron going to react? Why was she questioning herself?

Alby stared at Hermione. Apparently she wasn't taking it well. If she didn't take it well...who would?

"Alby...how could this happen? You're only seventeen!" Hermione stood up and paced around, obviously very confused and nervous.

"I don't know, I mean, I _know_, but I don't know how it could have happened with me and Ron. He's not even like that. I guess we were just really drunk." Alby looked like she was about to cry.

Hermione ran over to her and started to hug her. "Alby it's okay. Don't cry." She patted her head, very mother-like. "You don't even know yet, so let's find out."

They opened the little bag and pulled out many pregnancy tests. "What does this one do?" Alby asked.

"I think it shows a blue bar." Hermione yelled through the door. "Okay, give me another!" Hermione gave Alby another test while she took the five she had already taken. "I need another drink, I'm out of pee!"

"Hold on!" Hermione grabbed a butter beer and sent it through the door. The pile of used pregnancy tests were slowly increasing on the counter of the Head's bathroom. "I don't want any more bubbly stuff i'm getting a stomach ache! And there's no more toilet paper!"

"Will you shut-up and drink it already! And don't wipe up your piss with my towels!" Hermione waited for more tests to come out the door. "Hey! This one has a smiley face!...Oh, wait that's bad."

"Ughh! Don't talk to me! How many have I taken already?" Alby screamed.

"About twelve. Just come on. It's been three minutes already."

Alby came out, she had been crying and was shaking, dreading to see the results.

"Oh Merlin! These cannot all be positive. Let me take one." Hermione disappeared into the bathroom and took one of the tests as Alby stared in horror at the, so far, ten positive tests.

When Hermione emerged from the toilet and sat her test down she looked at Alby's pale face. She told her it would be okay. After three minutes she grabbed the test and looked at it. "What the-...? What is this? What the fuck is this?!" Hermione stared at the test in horror.

"That's the one you took." Alby announced monotone. "Oh." Hermione looked relieved. "That would have sucked. I'm sorry."

"Oh, what am I going to do? I'm fucked! I'm pregnant at seventeen and I have to tell Ron, and he might not accept me and the baby and...and...I have to give birth...and go through all of that pain." She broke down in sobs. Hermione moved Alby into her room and let her go to sleep. Alby was so upset. Hermione was, too.

* * *

**:::---:::---:::---:::**

* * *

Hermione walked out of the head's common room and turned down the long corridor that would lead to the Great hall. She was confused about Alby's situation. To be pregnant at such an age was just terrifying. It made her think of her own situation. Draco Malfoy. The slytherin prat that haunted her nightmares. Well, not really. She couldn't deny that he was cute. She also counldn't deny that he was terribly annoying.

She walked into the great hall and sat down beside Harry and Ron. She was happy to be at dinner, she was starving and needed to eat something with lots of chocolate. Too bad she couldn't, though. Ron of course was scarfing down everything in sight. At that moment she hated Ron. 'He must have the fastest metabolism to not be as big as a house.' She thought. 'And here I can't eat anything with sugar in it, or I'll be a beluga whale.'

"Mione, where's Alby?" Asked Mr. I-can-eat-anything-without-getting-a-fat-ass.

Hermione pulled herself out of her daze. "She's back in the common room, she doesn't feel good." She started eating whilst Harry and Ron shared confused faces. "She still doesn't feel good?" Harry asked.

'Still?...'

"Yeah, she just has a stomach ache or something, I really don't know, she passed out as soon as she got to my room." She answered. She stole a glance towards the slytherin table and saw that whore Pansy Parkinson trying to get some guy to kiss her. It was just like her to try to get a guy while she's got an audience. Especially when she knew no girl would try to stop her, or they would face the wrath of a furious witch.

She heard Ron and Harry make small talk with Lavender and Padma who came to sit by them today. Harry looked like he was starting to come out of his Cho phase and was ready to move on to a new object of affection. Lavender looked more than happy to fill the position, even though she acted as if was the last thing on her mind. Playing hard to get was always her strategy. Ron and Padma just talked quietly. She wondered if Ron would accept Alby when she told him. Mrs. Weasley would be royally pissed if he didn't and seeing as she is such a convincing woman, when yelling someone's head off, if would seem likely that Ron would have no choice but to take responsibility.

Hermione looked back over to the slytherin table and caught sight of someone staring back. She suddenly felt very uncomfortable and looked away from the blonde's grey eyes and back at her food, until she realized she wasn't hungry anymore. She said her good-byes and left the table.

She headed back to the common room, wondering if Alby had woken up and needed help. Before she did that, she decided to take a bath. She still had time before she had to patrol and she needed to relax if she was going to be spending time with the blonde ferret that night.

* * *

**:::---:::---:::---:::**

* * *

She ran the water and added her soap and bubbles while she waited for it to fill up. The room was steamy and warm and she felt secure having her alone time in the beautiful head's bathroom. She wiped off the steamed mirror as she peeled off her gryffindor robes and clothes. and laid them down beside her towel. She looked in the mirror and felt disappointed with what she saw. Of course she was a nice looking girl, but she would never be the amazing beauty queen that she wanted to be. Part of the reason that she even dressed the way she did was because she didn't like how everyone thought she was just a bushy-haired, know-it-all.

She wanted to change herself and shock people. The first time she ever tried to de-frizz her hair, she looked ten times better, but that just made her want to do more. She didn't have the perfect chest or nice long tan legs, or even a cute butt. Guys didn't fall to their knees in awe of her beauty. She was just a girl trying to be pretty and change people's minds about her.

She shut her mind off and stopped thinking about herself as she dipped into the water. The hot liquid burned her skin, yet felt amazing to her tired body. She started to clean her body and wash her hair, when she heard a door shut. Surprised, she looked up after cleaning the soap out of her hair and saw Malfoy looking back down at her.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!" She screamed. Malfoy, unaware he had been seen, jumped up and away in shock at her strangled scream. He landed on the the floor with a thud and looked up dazed. "Whoa woman! What the hell?"

"You! What are you doing in here? Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" She yelled. She grabbed her towel and wrapped it tight around her.

"I did knock! No one answered so I came in." He reasoned. "Well you didn't notice the steam in here, you'd think that someone might be having a bath!" She yelled again. She charmed her hair to dry and let the water drain. The little blonde prat was pissing her off.

"There could have been a fire!" He yelled. "And you would have died if I didn't save you!"

"Yeah, a fire's going to make steam. It makes fire and smoke! Retard!"

"Hey that's not a nice thing to call me. Take it back."

"No!

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Gosh, who knew you could still be this childish at seventeen?" Asked someone unknown. After looking in the doorway to Hermione's room did they realize it was Alby.

"What's she doing here?" Asked Malfoy.

"She took a nap in my room. She doesn't feel good." She answered.

"Yeah, a nap that was terribly needed, but rudely interrupted." She wasn't a happy camper.

Malfoy looked confused. "Wait, I thought there were wards against people coming into the rooms?"

"No, that's only for the opposite sex." Hermione supplied.

"That's not fair." He pouted.

Alby bent over and gasped, "Oh my gosh..." .

Hermione looked over at her after tearing her eyes away from the dumb blonde. "What it is?"

Alby ran over to the toilet and immediately started throwing up. Hermione ran to hold her hair.

Malfoy was disgusted by what he saw. "Ewwwwwwww! That is so gross! Can't you do that in your own bathroom?"

"Malfoy! Shut-up and get a wet towel!" Hermione yelled over the hacking sounds. Alby was already on her third round.

'What?! Se couldn't possibly be serious.' He thought. "Why? You're going to use our nice, clean towels to clean that up?!"

"Draco Malfoy! Get a towel now, before I shove it up your ass!"

So, Malfoy did the only logical thing a guy would do in a situation like this. He ran. Far away...to get a towel.

After she was finally done puking. Alby sat up and wiped her mouth off with the towel Hermione gave her.

"I taste cherries." Alby said.

"..." Malfoy and Hermione caught eyes.

"I don't even eat cherries."

"Okay, do you have to tell us what it tastes like? Ugh." He shivered.

"Okay, come on." Hermione helped her up and put her back to bed.

* * *

**:::---:::---:::---:::**

* * *

Hermione and Malfoy walked around looking for anything bad to report. Apparently there was nothing going on friday night. No one was out causing chaos, making out behind statues, trying to kill each other, stealing from potion closets, smoking strange substances, changing grades, stealing food from kitchens, or even trying to get lucky. It was absolutely quiet and...kind of scary. The only thing heard was the footsteps of the Head boy and girl.

"Do you have to be such an ass?" Hermione asked after the silence between them was driving her crazy. Malfoy just stared at her in shock.

"I am not an ass!" He argued.

She rolled her eyes comically. "Yes you are. You always have to be ruining something or pissing someone off. You're a little brat."

"Whatever. I just act as I please."

"Obviously." They walked around the charms classroom, making sure no one was out of bed or breaking a rule. Hermione couldn't hold back the eighteenth yawn she'd had that night. Malfoy had noticed this and decided to change Hermione's mind about him and his ways. He loved confusing and irritating her.

"Why don't you go back to the room and I'll patrol for the rest of the night."

Hermione looked at him surprised. "What?"

"Go back. I know you're tired, so go get some sleep and then we can both patrol monday." He kept walking around whilst Hermione wondered what had gotten into him. Finally she gave in. "Fine, but I know you're only doing this so you can annoy me later on."

"Me? Annoy you? Never!" Ha! She was a clever girl.

"Yeah, whatever. Goodnight, Malfoy." She walked off.

* * *

**:::---:::---:::---:::**

* * *

Before Hermione went to sleep that night, she decided to go to the gryffindor common room. She wan't surprised to see Ron and Harry still up playing chess. It's basically what their lives revolve around.

"Hey Mione. What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be patrolling." Asked the ever curious Harry.

"Yeah, but Malfoy offered me the rest of the night off." Again the confused faces.

"Why would the git do that?" Ron asked as he had overtaken a knight.

"Who knows. I was going to go to sleep, but I thought you two were up and my hunch was right. " She sat don in one of the plush chairs surrounding the coffee table in the middle of the room.

"He's up to something." Said Ron.

"You always think he's up to something." Harry said.

"Well, because he is! Checkmate!" Ron danced around.

Hermione's eyebrows rose, as did Harry's. "Umm...okay."

"What? I won!" He danced again.

Hermione smiled and laughed. She looked at the clock and saw there was ten minutes to midnight.

She needed to go to bed, but she wanted to stay and spend time with Ron and Harry.

"What's wrong Mione?" Harry asked. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, you looked sad. Are you okay? You've looked really upset ever since school started. Usually you're really happy right now."

"Yeah, you haven't been all book crazy either." Said Ron.

"Oh, well...I don't know. Ever since the party I just really feel different."

Harry's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

'Oh, great. Way to go Hermione. Now you have to tell them what happened that night.' She thought.

"Well...you know how I used to really party alot." She asked them.

They looked at each other. Each wondering where this was going. "Yeah. We guess."

"Well, I've been re-evaluating everything I've done and I really feel ashamed of myself. I mean, the thing is, I was just so sick of people calling me a know-it-all and a bookworm, that I just got mad and wanted to change everyone's mind about me. I changed so much, that I barely know who I am when I leave to come back to school. "

Ron and Harry knew that this was probably going to end up somewhere bad. She did once date them both and they had had a huge fight over it.

"Mione, you couldn't have changed that much I mean, I know that you like to date guys now and drink and party, but it doesn't necessarily mean you're a bad person." Ron told her.

"I know, but I just recently found out how far that took me. That night at the party...I...I went back to my room with someone. Someone were not very fond of."

Of course this did not settle well with the boys. They started thinking of guys she could have gone back to Hogwarts with. "Who was it?"

Hermione sat there for a while. Contemplating if it was really worth getting yelled at for. They would find out eventually, Malfoy must have told someone. He wouldn't be this nice to her if he hadn't of done something terrible like that.

"Mione?" Harry asked. "Who was it?"

"...Draco Malfoy."

Ron fainted to the floor with a loud boom. Harry stared at her with his mouth opened. "What?!"

Well, this should be interesting...

* * *

**:::---:::---:::---:::**

* * *

**TBC...**

Again so sorry for the delays.

Remember please R&R! I haven't updated in a while and I feel this chapter is sort of out of character with the others. I'll never know if no one tells me. So please R&R for me por favor!

Luv Sunny


End file.
